KIRARA'S TRAGEDY
by Kary Asakura
Summary: Mimi-chan: I'm mad at Kirara chan so Karychan is helping me whith a story. Kary-chan:HAI
1. SUPPYCHAN

Kary: Just a little fun one-shot Hint: Kirara is a friend's nick name. We're mad at her. Mimi-chan: Hell ya!She said Baka-san loved me when me and Miroku are in love. -_-;;;;;;  
  
:P  
  
~_~ Miroku walked in the woods with Kirara looking for her love Suppy-chan.  
  
Suddenly they stopped in a clearing where Suppy-chan sat with a saucer of sleeping poison milk. But Kirara took no notice to this and drank it to wake up in a magic cell that made her human.  
  
~_ ~ Mimi-chan will up-date not me. The first part is mine though. :p 


	2. To kill or not to kill that is the quest...

Kary: Wow you're a fast at typing Mimi-chan  
  
Mimi-Chan: Yea, well here it is.  
  
Kiara Tragity  
  
"Suppy Chan what did u do 2 me?"Kiara yelled.  
  
"Your annoying as hell you idiot!"Suppy-Chan yelled back.  
  
Kiara fell backwards." What." Kiara said. Mimi-Chan & Miroku stepped out of the shadows. Kiara looked terrified as she saw Mimi-Chan approach, her lips drawn back, showing her fangs. Kary-Chan came out from the other side with Inuyasha behind her, his head hung low.  
  
"You broke Inuyasha's heart you stupid little bitch!" Kary-Chan yelled.  
  
Mimi Chan changed to her human form. "Kiara, its your time of doom! You will pay for my cousin,& 4 that evil prank you played on me!" Mimi Chan yelled. She walked over to  
  
Inuyasha & pulled out his Tetsiga.(SP please)  
  
"Noooooooo! Don't kill her! Cuz i still love her!" Inuyasha yelled. Kary- Chan grabbed Inuyasha's arms & held him back. Tears spilled down Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha,she doesn't love you. She loves Suppy-Chan. Don't worry, you'll find another love." Kary Chan said with sympathy .Inuyasha looked at Kiara. Kiara looked at him. Mimi-Chan dropped the Tetsiga.  
  
"Fine, I'll kill her my own way." she said. Miroku nodded & left. Suppy- Chan watched Kiara as she trembled in fear. He smiled. "Bye Kiara. I'll enjoy watching you suffer." Miroku returned. He gave Mimi-Chan a smile. :P  
  
Mimi-Chan: We don't care if you review but it would be nice to have 1!

Kary-chan: HIA 


	3. Stage 1 of tourture

Mimi-chan: Hope you like!  
  
Suppy-chan patted Inuyasha's back."it'll be over soon don't worry."Mimi- chan pulled a switch by the cage.  
  
Kiara screamed in pain. "Help Inuyasha!"she yelled.  
  
Inuyasha looked away, "No. You deserve this. I hope you have fun in hell! " Miroku yelled.  
  
Inuyasha broke free from Kary-chan & ran out of the cave. Kary-chan was laughing like crazy.  
  
Mimi-chan put the switch to max level. Kiara screamed as the electricity jolted her insides.  
  
5 miniutes passed & Kiara lay unconscious in the cell.Outside everyone heard Inuyasha yell at the top of his lungs, "KIARA, I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Mimi-chan: Heee Heee Heee! I'm evil. 


	4. Stage 2 of tourture

Disclaimer: We don't own Inu & company  
  
Kiara awoke.She was burned & could still feel the electricity surging through her body.  
  
"Welcome back to the living world Kiara. Stage 2 of tourture will begin, NOW!" Miroku yelled  
  
Kary-chan pushed a button & Suppy-chan was dragged out by a robot, in chains. Kiara looked painfully at Suppy-chan. Although Kiara did not know, Suppy-chan was wearing a vest that prevented pain to the wearer under his shirt. Mimi-chan tossed Suppy-chan into the other cage."Kiara, if u break up with Inuyasha, Suppy dies remember!"She yelled.  
  
Suppy-chan looked up horified." You see,a few days ago, Kiara swore on u Suppy-chan  
  
that she would never dump Inuyasha. If she does, u die" Kary-chan told Suppy-chan whith sympathy.  
  
"I already dumped Inuyasha & Suppy-chan isn't dead." Kiara yelled. Sesshoumaru entered  
  
the cave.  
  
"Thats where I come in" He informed Kiara. With a smile, Sesshoumaru took Kary-chan's arm  
  
in his hand & she tightly gripped the Tetsiga(SP please).  
  
Sesshoumaru raised Kary-chan's arm & brought it back down, cutting Suppy- chan down his chest. Suppy-chan screamed & dropped dead, but only to Kiara's eyes.  
  
"Suppy-channnnnnnnn! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Kiara yelled.  
  
Mimi-chan & Kary-chan laughed at Kiara.  
  
"Tourture 3 will begin momentarily." Miroku said, glaring at Kiara menancingly. Sesshoumaru  
  
went off to find his brother 4 Inuyasha was torture 3. Kiara stared at Suppy-chan. She reached out to touch him but was shocked to see Iuyasha's feet standing before the cage. Kiara looked up.She gasped.Inuyasha was in full demon form!!!!!!! "Die u stupid wench!"  
  
Mimi-chan: How do u like so far?Anyway, more soon!  
  
Kary-chan: HIA, readers review please


	5. MIMICHAAAANNNNN

Disclaimer: We don't own Inu & company  
  
Kiara backed away to the end off the cage."inuyasha,what do u mean?u don't wanna kill me do u?"She asked.The cage door opened & Inuyasha stepped inside.  
  
"i know i don't sweetheart.But my cousin,Mimi-chan,said if i helped in torturing u,i would be free of that damn dog house & chains u bought 4 me.So in otherwords, your not going 2 die,  
  
yet."Inuyasha said. Kary-chan shut the door & smiled an evil smile at Kiara. Mimi-chan &  
  
Miroku came into the cave. Mimi-chan had a robe like Miroku & her hair in a little duck tail 2.  
  
"You like? I wanted to see what i'd look like in this." Mimi-chan asked everyone. Kary-chan  
  
nodded her head & tried to hold back her giggles but failed. The cave was filled with Kary-chan's giggling. "You look more like a couple now than before half-cousin. Don't look  
  
so shocked that i spoke to you." Sesshoumaru said. Kary-chan stopped giggling.  
  
"You look funny with your hair up Mimi-chan." Kary-chan said. Mimi-chan let out a low growl  
  
but then turned around to Kiara & Inuyasha. To everyones surprise, Inuyasha was back 2 half demon & was kissing Kiara! Kiara just sat there like the idiot she was, crying. "So you  
  
decided 2 use this chance to kiss the wench that broke your heart? Fine. I'll torture her myself. Get out Inuyasha!" Mimi-chan yelled. Mimi-chan crouched down in pain as her doggy ears  
  
grew out of her head & she began transforming into her full demon form. Inuyasha crouched over Kiara. "Stay away cousin or i'll, or i'll, or i'll kill you!!" Inuyasha yelled as Mimi-chan & Kary-chan approached. (both in full demon form) Mimi-chan swished her tail & laughed.  
  
"You kill us? Thats impossible. your not strong enough to fight both of us. Kary-chan,you torture Kiara. I'll handle my cousin." Mimi-chan said.  
  
"Bring it on wench." Inuyasha said. He leaped out of the cage & faced Mimi- chan. Kary-chan  
  
went in. (I would like 2 point out that Mimi & Kary -chan aren't affected by the cages spell)  
  
Mimi-chan & Inuyasha raced outside. All that was heard was clashing claws, howls of pain &  
  
deep low growls. Kary-chan approached Kiara. Kiara moved away. "Kary-chan, what r u gonna do?" Kiara asked. Kary-chan was going to answer but then a loud howl echoed through the cave. A figure came into the cave. It was....Inuyasha! His nails & teeth were bloody. "MIMI-CHAN!!!"Miroku and Kary yelled.  
  
Mimi-chan:Heee Heee Heee.Am i dead?Find out next chapter!  
  
Kary-chan:HIA!Please Please please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mimi-chan:HIA please review!  
  
Kary-chan:Kay enough with the please already. 


	6. poor Inu Chan

Disclaimer:We don't own Inu & company  
  
Mimi-chan:Enjoy & review please!  
  
Kary-chan:HIA  
  
Miroku jumped on Inuyasha & started 2 choke him." Where is she you damn bastard!!!!!!  
  
What the hell u do to Mimi-chan!!!!!!!!" He yelled. Inuyasha dug his claws into Miroku's back.  
  
Kary-chan helped Miroku up. "I told her I'd kill her & yet she insisted on standing there trying  
  
to calm me down. I told her 2 fight back but she didn't listen. Its her own fault." Inuyasha said. Miroku fell on his knees & began to cry. Kary had her fist clenched. She was  
  
staring at Inuyasha with cold meanacing eyes.  
  
"You bitch! You will pay!!!!!!" Sesshoumaru stopped her in mid charge.  
  
"If my half-cousin was dead I'd smell her dead body by now. She isn't dead." At that moment a loud roar was heard. A very bloody figure pounced on Inuyasha & began beating the shit outta him. "You damn bitch!!!!! That was cheating you stupid wench!!!!"  
  
"MIMI-chan!!!!!!!!!"Kary & Miroku said. Mimi-chan punched Inuyasha one more time then she  
  
collapsed on the floor. Miroku picked her up. She was human again. Kary- chan grabbed a cloth & wiped the blood off Mimi-chan's face. Sesshoumaru chained Inuyasha against the  
  
wall next to Kiara's cage. Kiara went up to the edge of the cage & put her hand on Inuyasha's chest. Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand. "your torture isn't complete. I will be your third torture." He said & went into the cage. Kiara backed away. Sesshoumaru approached her slowly.He pulled out a dagger.Kiara backed away.  
  
"Nooooooo!"She yelled.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised the dagger & brought it back down on Kiara's arm.Kiara screamed in pain. Then Sesshoumaru pulled out another dagger & trew it at Inuyasha."Noooooooo! Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!"Kiara yelled.The dagger pierced Inuyasha in the chest.The pain awoke Inuyasha.  
  
"Kiara....I....Love....You...goodbye." Inuyasha said. He slowly closed his eyes & then his head hung limp. Inuyasha was dead.  
  
"I love you too Inuyasha"Kiara said.  
  
Mimi-chan: Boy i hated killing my cousin  
  
Kary-chan: Don't you mean u hated writing about killing your cousin?  
  
Mimi-chan: Whatever works for you 


	7. Suppy chan's famous Nuggets

Disclaimer:We don't own Inu & company  
  
Mimi-chan:Just 1 hint,torture is almost finished death coming soon.  
  
Kary-chan:HIA.I mean you dummy don't tell them!!!  
  
Kiara's lip trembled."Please,stop the torture.Just kill me damnit!!!!!!!!!!!!!She yelled,  
  
tears pouring down her eyes.Miroku,Kary,&,Mimi came in.Mimi-chan had 2 be supported by them.Her wounds were 2 great 2 heal on their own.Sesshoumaru walked up to the 3  
  
& said,"Kiara wishes 2 die.She has had enough torture.At least that is what she tells me."  
  
Mimi-chan smiled."Since she wants that,lets give it 2 her."Mimi slowly walked 2 the cage  
  
& in proccess,picked up Tetsiga(SP please)She staggered & almost fell but Kary caught her."You can't support yourself.Especcially when Tetsiga is in powerfull form.Let me help."  
  
Mimi-chan smiled"Thanks Kary-chan"With that said they powered up the  
  
Tetsiga & went into the cage.Kiara closed her eyes."Inuyasha,I love you"She whispered to  
  
Inuyasha's body.Mimi & Kary cut her head off.They laughed like crazy.Suppy- chan came into the cave.He nodded 2 Mimi & entered the cage as Mimi & Kary left it.Suppy took out  
  
his miniature sword out & cut Kiara 2 tiny nugget size pieces.Then Sesshoumaru with  
  
tensega revived her & suppy did it again over & over & over.Before the last time,Sess  
  
revived Inuyasha & forced him 2 watch Kiara killed over again 2 more times."KIARA!!!!  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Inuyasha yelled as he tried 2 ripp the chains off the wall.  
  
Koga came in the cave......"Kary....hide me before Ayame finds me.."  
  
Ayame came into the cave & hugged Koga "Oh Koga...i thought id never find you...  
  
THE END  
  
Mimi:Hehe....that makes me feel all better....  
  
Kary:Um....why didn't you finish the stuff bout Koga & Ayame...  
  
Mimi:Because i don't want to!!!! 


End file.
